


A Pagan Sacrifice Gone Right

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Pagan, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is kidnapped (yet again) for a sacrifice to a pagan god and Gabriel is definitely not amused.<br/>Aka the time when Sam is totally done with his life, Gabriel is possessive and a roman pagan is traumatised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pagan Sacrifice Gone Right

In retrospective, Sam thinks that Gabriel’s possessive streak actually turned out to be a good thing. (okay, maybe not the time when he chased down a drunk guy with a romp of rabid otters just because he couldn’t keep his hands off **his** moose at the bar but still…)

What was supposed to be a simple hunt turned out to be an overly complicated and definitely annoying one. The two brothers got separated while chasing what they thought to be a Wendigo in the forest, and it didn’t take long for Sam to come face to face with a group of hood-cladded people with the vaguely menacing look of those who are trying their best to look menacing. Perhaps had Sam not been wondering whether it was all a joke or not, he would have actually been ready for the blow that landed on his head, rendering him unconscious. ( _Really Sammich, you survived the apocalypse and my psychopathic brother only to get taken down by normal human beings?)_

But turns out they were not quite so normal and when Sam regained consciousness, he found himself spread out and tied to a cold surface. _“An altar”,_ his mind helpfully supplied, and he groaned.

_A sacrifice? Really?_

He tugged at the ropes and groaned again. Why was it that all those who tried to kill them seemed to have taken scout classes? There was absolutely no way that the ropes would budge and with a sigh, he opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by the group of people he had encountered earlier. They had removed their hoods ( _Thank goodness for small blessings. At least, they were no longer lurking around like simulated death eaters_ ) and were busy drawing symbols all over his bare chest.

“It probably won’t work, you know”, he suggested at them shrewdly. “Being an ex-vessel of Satan can be kind of a put-off.”

The worshippers ignored him and with a final swerve of blue paint on his left shoulder, they stepped back into a circle around the altar and started swinging forward and backward, chanting incantations synchronously. Sam vaguely thought of telling them that all this drama was not really necessary, as a short spell would suffice to bring whatever they wanted to invoke, but then thought otherwise. It was not really the job of the one being sacrificed to tell the worshippers how to correctly perform a sacrifice.  

 _“Oh great”_ , Sam thought with bitterness and thumped his head back on the altar, wincing slightly at the open gash where they had struck him and he closed his eyes

_Of course, he was going to become a sacrifice for some pagan god. Of course, he fucking would. After all, that kind of occurrence came along with the family name._

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted by an icy wind which blew violently around them and all of a sudden, it all came to an end. An eerie silence descended upon the clearing and Sam blearily looked up again.

From his perch on the altar, all Sam could see was a head of blonde locks that was attached to a bonze neck, and a large and powerful back. The white flowing fabric draped across his shoulders did nothing to hide the rippling muscles across his shoulders blades ( _that fucking show off- **Really Gabe, you’re jealous of him?** )_ and all the worshippers fell on their knees with their heads bowed down respectfully.

When the God spoke, it was with a quiet cold voice, that sent a chill down Sam’s back.

“How _dare_ you summon me here like a common god?”

One of the worshippers whimpered slightly but the group leader looked up and spoke in a trembling voice.

“Almighty Plutus, we called upon thee to accept this sacrifice as proof of our good faith. This sacrifice is rare my lord. The boy is a coveted prize among many Christian deities.”

Sam felt his blood go cold. No wonder they had chosen him as their sacrifice. And he has had enough experience with pagan gods to know how this was going to end.

 _Dean where are you?,_ he thought desperately.

Plutus gave a satisfied hum and surveyed the worshippers.

“Your devotion to my altar pleases me. You will be rewarded handsomely.”

The worshippers murmured contently and Plutus finally turned around with a hungry look on his face and looked down at him.

Sam’s mind was immediately filled with images of disembowelment and feasts, and he gulped.

However, the moment Plutus saw him, something weird happened. His eyes grew wide and the hungry look was replaced by that of… _fear?_

“Oh my fucking goodness”, he shouted, automatically taking a step back.

His whole ‘I’m better than all of you measly human beings who are only fit to become the skin rugs of my living room’ pretentious act was dropped and a look of pure terror appeared on his face.

“My lord?”, one of the worshippers hesitantly inquired.

“He’s gonna kill me”, Plutus continued in a horrified whisper, oblivious to his confused surroundings.

Plutus whirled around and the worshippers were shocked to see the wild look on his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”, he roared at them and casting a desperate look at Sam, he vanished.

Still tied to the altar, Sam could feel the confusion of the worshippers rolling off him like water.

_What the hell had just happened?_

But he didn’t have long to ponder over the god’s weird behaviour because barely seconds later, the clearing was again filled with a blinding light and Sam instinctively closed his eyes.

_What now?_

He warily opened them when he heard a big gasp from the worshippers and saw that another figure had appeared.

“Hey Samsquatch”, the god smirked and Sam felt relief flooding him. “Fancy seeing you here”, he added grinning and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“My lord?”, one of the worshippers ventured hesitantly.

Gabriel turned to the speaker and the latter immediately took a step backwards at the glint in his eyes.

“Wait.”, Gabriel replied in a deceptively calm voice. The smile that he gave them was chilling and Sam heard a terrified whimper echo through the clearing.

They seemed to realise that whoever this god was, he was not someone to mess with.

Gabriel turned back to his mate and gently carded his fingers through his hair, healing the concussion caused when they attacked him. Sam felt a familiar thread of grace enveloping his soul and he smiled.

“How did you find me?”, he murmured, looking up at the archangel.

Gabriel smirked and replied, “Plutus appeared in front of me, terrified out of his mind and apologising for these imbeciles’ foolishness. I swear it’s the first time I saw someone so scared…Well, maybe also the time when I got Thor strapped on Fenrir’s back and-”

“Wait, what?”, Sam interrupted confused. “How did he know-”

“He saw the bond Sammy.”, Gabriel replied warmly and the ropes binding him disappeared.

“Anything with powers will recognise the symbol on your hip as not only that of Loki but also that of Gabriel. And contrary to popular belief, no god is foolish enough to mess with the mate of an archangel.”

 Sam’s mind immediately went back to the day after Gabriel had marked him after a passionate night and he finally understood why Castiel had looked so stunned when he saw him the next day.

“Yep”, Gabriel replied smugly, as he read his mind. “That look on his face was so worth it.”

“And you didn’t think it necessary to tell me about it.”, Sam said raising an eyebrow.

“What would be the fun in that?”, Gabriel replied, grinning at the latter’s bitchface.  “I thought Plutus was going to piss himself in fright when he told me that his worshippers had taken you as a sacrifice. Speaking of which-”

He turned back to their audience who had huddled together in terror. Gabriel took a step towards them and spoke in a voice laced with power. Gone was his happy demeanour. The figure standing in front of them was now a powerful, and very angry, god.

“How dare you kidnap my mate to offer in sacrifice?” His voice rolled throughout the silent clearing and Sam saw the worshippers tremble.

“You have committed a sin on this altar and for that-”,he paused, enjoying the horrified looks on their faces, “- you will be punished”.

He snapped his fingers and all the worshippers disappeared, leaving the archangel and his mate alone.

“Where did you send them?”, Sam asked, knowing full well that wherever it was, it was nothing good.

“Oh sometime in the Jurassic age”, Gabriel replied airily and Sam snorted.

Gabriel approached the altar again and brushing his fingers on the painted symbols on Sam’s chest, he said thoughtfully, “You know all altars possess a great deal of potent magic. It would be a pity to let this one go in waste.”

“What do you mean?”, asked Sam confused. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sam groaned.

“Absolutely not.”, he replied, ignoring his mate’s puppy eyes. “We need to find Dean and-”

“What, you want him to watch?”, Gabriel interrupted, his confused face getting betrayed by the amused glint in his eyes.

Sam did not bother replying to that comment, choosing instead to level an unimpressed glare at the archangel. (and no, Gabriel was _not_ intimated  by that look. Really he was not. He was an archangel who could level down entire realms without lifting a finger and archangels definitely did not get scared by pretty human beings).

Gabriel sighed and snapping, he said “Fine, I got Cas to him. Happy?”

“Yep”, Sam grinned and pulled him down on the altar. “Now we can have sex.”

Gabriel beamed down at him and snapping his fingers again, all their clothes disappeared.

 

Gabriel was not lying when he said that altars possessed really potent magic and the sex was definitely among the most mind-blowing they ever had. What Gabriel may have forgotten to mention though was that the altar was still on Plutus’ name, and the latter was forced to watch in horror while the lovers went at it like rabbits. No amount of brain bleach in the universe would be sufficient to erase that.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments below :)
> 
> And don't forget to come and chat on Tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/
> 
> This chapter was unbetaed so forgive me for any typos that went unnoticed.


End file.
